


Drabble # 2

by wordsalad



Series: Strummer - Drabbles [2]
Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Musical, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously," Meryl cut her off, "I don't care what you're saying. You're just visiting, and that includes you enduring my taste in music."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble # 2

"Ugh, mom, not again.." Mamie said frowning as she entered her parents living room, hearing the same song she grew up listening to.  
She didn't want to admit it, but she actually secretly love that musical and that particular song.  
Meryl chuckled, "Hey.. this is my house and you don't get to have a say on what I'm playing.."

"Yeah.. but I bet Dad won't be happy as well when hears that again."

Meryl chuckled, "He's not here. So.." Meryl smiled mischievously, "Plus this is my favorite so just shut up and listen."

"Ugh.. you've made that point crystal clear as we grew up, with you playing that song over and over. Seriously.. Can--"

"Seriously," Meryl cut her off, "I don't care what you're saying. You're just visiting, and that includes you enduring my taste in music."

Mamie ignored her mother's ramblings, "That's sounds far too young to be Sarah Brightman, right? Is that Sierra?" she asked as she walked in their kitchen, and took an apple from the counter top before returning to the living room.

Meryl smiled softly, she knew that Mamie secretly loved the song and the musical, but pretending otherwise just to wind her up.

"No. I saw it on youtube. A kid called Ashley Childers. She's pretty good."

Mamie hmmmed her approval, and watched as her mother typed away on her phone, "So, what time do you plan to look up from that thing so we can finally head out, mom?"

Meryl chuckled, "Sorry, baby. Lou's been bugging me to look for her old notebook in her room where she scribbled something about colors. Could she be more vague? My god your sister.."

Mamie laughed out loud, "What? She's channeling Miranda Priestly now?"

"I guess. She's driving me nuts!" Meryl groaned.

"Don't blame the fruit, mother. You're the tree."

Meryl softly shook her head and smiled, "Fine, whatever. Let's go after you've finished that apple. Hey, that's a nice watch.." Meryl said as she spotted Mamie wearing a new Cartier Tank Americaine watch.

"Yeah? Gift of me for me." Mamie winked at her.

"I'm afraid to ask how much that watch is.."

"Ugh, mom.. It's--"

"I know.. I know.. So-rry." Meryl said sarcastically and smiled. " Seeing that her daughter was done on her apple and was heading to the kitchen to possibly grab a glass of water, "Let's go baby.."

"Yeah. I'm coming."


End file.
